


New rules

by shaardom



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Casual, M/M, Post-Canon, self indulging really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: [How can one read Ari and Dante and not want to post something with this title ? No one asked, I deliver.]---"Ari, that's very romantic."Maybe. I didn't see myself as the romantic type. Dante giggled. This rule made him happier than I thought it would.





	New rules

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated in the summary, this occasion is impossible to pass up. Also hi to the fandom !
> 
> To introduce myself, I've been writing fanfic for a while, moved on AO3 two years ago and wrote a lot in the Raven Cycle fandom since then.
> 
> I finished reading Ari and Dante a few days ago (after months of being interested, I bought it, yay) and it left me filled with happiness. This novel his so pure. I hope you'll like what it has inspired me to write !

I was feeling nervous. Mostly, I remember wishing that Dante wouldn't hate me for what I was about to suggest.

"New rules."

"What about the old ones ?"

"That will be too many rules."

Dante didn't hate me. I was relieved. Maybe that feelings— some of them, are that simple. He stopped lumping against a stack of pillows to hear me better.

"So ?"

"What ?"

"You suggested it. You make the first rule."

"Fair." I paused. Love was less complicated than embarrassing. "Remember what you told me about kissing Daniel ?"

I had confused him. _Great job, Ari._ He slowly shook his head. I reminded him of what he had told me. When he kissed the guy, he thought of kissing me.

"That's not happening anymore. When we kiss, you do not think about someone else."

"Ari, that's very romantic."

Maybe. I didn't see myself as the romantic type. Dante giggled. This rule made him happier than I thought it would.

"This is serious. I'm serious."

"I know. Same for you, then. And not only when we kiss."

Now, _I_ was confused.

"You know," Dante started. "When you're shaking hands."

I shot him a look. We moved onto the next set of rules.

"No driving my truck drunk— or any other vehicle, for that matter. That goes for me too."

Had been going for a while. It's time that I share this pain with Dante, at least. Not that I like driving drunk. Or being drunk. It's just for the principle. I thought of my mom and Mrs Quintana. I remembered the rain.

"Okay." Dante's smile was still wide. He probably thought that this too, was very romantic. "No hiding behind walls. We talk about everything, at any time."

I wanted to argue. I opened my mouth and shut it just as fast.

"Come on. Communication is the first stone of a healthy relationship."

I knew I'd have to look it up at the library. This concept sound known, yet obscure.

"Okay."

"Okay ?"

"That's enough rules for now, in my opinion."

We sat in silence for a moment. I quickly reviewed the rules. No thinking about someone else, no driving drunk, talking. It was good.

"We should go swimming again, someday."

I looked at my legs without wanting to. Maybe they were fixed. I felt like it was still too early for swimming. Then I looked at Dante, and felt outraged that a bunch of _borricos_ almost broke the bones that I had saved.

"Forgive me. It was an insensitive suggestion."

His voice had almost startled me.

"I'm not mad at you."

I felt very heavy, like I was supposed to do something I had not figured out. My place in the universe at this very moment was not in front of him.

"I swear, I'm not."

"Then come and kiss me."

I was relieved to move, even if it was to crawl a few inches on my knees until I was close enough. I kissed him. Then he kissed me.

"Okay. You're not mad at me."

"Took you some time."

Dante laughed. I loved that I could make him laugh.

"Don't be a wiseass with me."

"You made me a wiseass."

"I'm bad influence, am I ?"

I smoked pot with Dante. I punched two guys for Dante. My mom would say that's bad influence. But neither of us kept smoking. I didn't punch anyone else. But I started reading poetry and learned the secrets of the universe with Dante.

"It's a rare occurence."

I didn't want Dante to be a bad influence. Pretty sure he didn't want to be one, either.

"You know what an occurence is ?"

"I've been reading."

"Would you read some more, for me ?"

I read to him. It was still poetry and I still didn't understand anything. These were smaller secrets of the universe. I hoped to learn about them too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy it, please consider leaving a comment !


End file.
